Vipers Veiw on Life Devils a loser by Lordi
by XXXlove hurtsX
Summary: inspired by mammons charaacter song "Moroboshi No Arcobalneo" AKA "the Phantom Arcobaleno" I had no clue what to rate this or what genre to put this in so i just decided to do Tragedy and rated T


**I don't own KHR or Lordi**

**Devil's a loser By Lordi**

**Mammon's point of view on life**

**No A fence to any one who are religious out their. **

**It's just a fic about mammon .**

**I really don't have anything against religions or anything.**

"**Moroboshi No Arcobaleno"**

**AKA-**

" **the phantom Arcobaleno"**

**Lyrics in English, Romaji and kanji**

**Are at bottom of the page. Take out the spaces please **

**XXXX**

**You wanted power and you begged for fame You wanted everything the easy way You wanted gain without pain Now your bills is in the mail You got stronger but your mind got weak You made a promise you couldn't keep You had it all - You lost more It's all there in the fee **

_Every one wants something without paying a price for it._

_But we all know that's not possible now is it._

_If you gain something, you'll have to loose something in exchange._

_Its how the world works_**Via hell incorporated (regeneration) 1st you love it then you hate it (you're such a saint) And now you're never gonna make it (bad situation) Get on get on down (there's hell to pay 'cause) **

_People are foolish._

_Dreams and love are pointless , once you try it you'll just get crushed in the end._

_It's all useless._

**The devil is a loser and he's my bitch For better or for worse and you don't care which The devil is a loser and he's my bitch Runnin' into trouble you skitch He's my bitch **

_Why is there religion?_

_Even if you ask for proof. There wont be any._

_No one has proof so why even bother._

_It's like Worshipping something that's not even there._

_It's a complete waste of your time._

**You wanted riches and license to kill You got poverty and then you got ill You got poor and you lost your will All your dreams unfulfilled I get my kicks when you blow your fuse No-one got killed but that's no excuse Hands up, I let you know when it's done I've got the only gun **

_There are the poor, the rich, and the people who just make it in life._

_Even when you have everything you need and want, you will still ask for more._

_It's just human nature._

_No one is perfect._

_So stop calling me greedy. _

_You are as well_

**Via hell incorporated (regeneration) 1st you love it then you hate it (you're such a saint) And now you're never gonna make it (bad situation) Get on get on down (there's hell to pay 'cause) **

_Every one is selfish. _

_Every one is an ass whole at times._

_No one is perfectly nice._

_And there is no such things as Angels._

_Just get a grip on reality._

**The devil is a loser and he's my bitch For better or for worse and you don't care which The devil is a loser and he's my bitch Runnin' into trouble you skitch He's my bitch **

_I could really care less if all you foolish people burned to death._

_After all you deserve it for being so idiotic._

_You have dreams and goals for the future?_

_Come with me I'll show you my power._

**(And there were no refunds Just failing guarantees Confess your sins, son Said the preacher on TV) **

_You cant fix the past._

_Just learn from you foolish mistakes._

_Every one has them. _

_Even your so called perfect GOD!!!_

**You got yourself some greasepaint Set of white and black All you got was laughter and Gene Simmons on your back **

_I hate all you foolish people._

_For example._

_Colonello and Lal Mirch._

_They wont confess, they both regret, the both neglect they love each other._

_Everything they think about is foolish._

**Via hell incorporated (regeneration) 1st you love it then you hate it (you're such a saint) And now you're never gonna make it (bad situation) Get on get on down (there's hell to pay 'cause) **

_Love is foolish. It'll hurt you or turn to hate._

_don't rely on anyone it's better for you._

_Only the lazy cant get a job, only the lazy will become homeless._

_There foolish._

**Via hell incorporated (regeneration) 1st you love it then you hate it (you're such a saint) And now you're never gonna make it (bad situation) **

**Get on get on down (there's hell to pay 'cause) **

_Self centered_

_In love_

_Craving_

_Talkative_

_Showing too much emotion_

_Pathetic and the week_

_The lazy_

_Religion. There is no such thing_

_Obsessive people_

_Over protective_

_Love_

_Revenge_

_The Clueless_

_The Addicted_

_People who Ask stupid questions or answer them_

_don't speak up for them selves_

_Talk to themselves_

_Act like some one they aren't_

_Thieves'_

_I could keep ranting but that's just get annoying_

**XXXXX**

**Did you enjoy mammon's way of thinking. I thought it fit him very well if you ask me**

**RE: This was inspired by Vipers character song**

"**Moroboshi No Arcobaleno"**

**AKA-**

" **the phantom Arcobaleno**

**Http**

**://**

**Reborn**

**Yaoi.**

**forum**

**Community.**

**Net?**

**t=227**

**87115**


End file.
